


Liam's Guest

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam and Theo get caught, M/M, Post-Canon, Scott comes to Liam's rescue, Stiles is there, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Scott loses Liam after the fight with the hunters and is worried sick cause he won't answer his phone. So he and Stiles go to his house to check on him. But it turns out someone else was already taking care of him.Two versions of the story, HAHA





	Liam's Guest

Scott ran inside and up to Liam's room to see if he was there and OK. He got there and thought that maybe he'd been frantic for no reason at all. Liam was just laying in bed and looked tired. "Liam!" he said as if he were annoyed with him and possibly hurt.

Liam sat up abruptly noticing Scott was there now that he heard him. "Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Stiles and I came to make sure you were ok..." Scott said quietly. "We thought you were hurt last night. We couldn't find you and you weren't answering you phone."

"Oh. Right..." said Liam. "I lost my phone."

"When?"

"Last night."

"And you didn't say anything?" asked Scott. "I thought Monroe had gotten to you!"

A moment later Stiles comes barreling in the room. When he sees Liam in one piece he heaved in relief. "Oh thank god he's OK," he said dramatically. "What the hell man? Why would you do this to us? Why would you do that to Scott?"

Liam fidgeted on his bed a little making sure his sheets stayed above his waist. Scott sniffed the air while Stiles continued to flip out at Liam. He smelled someone familiar, bot not Liam.

"Are you seriously sleeping naked again?" he asked. "Is it so hard to wear boxers in your sleep?"

Scott looked at the floor and saw some discarded pieces of clothing. He followed the trail around the bed looking at it puzzlingly. "Stiles..." he said trying to bring that detail to attention.

"And you can't even have the decency to put your dirty clothes in a pile?" he asked. "A pile. That's all I'm asking of you."

Scott heard footsteps coming down the hall and stood behind the door. He was not going to let this perpatrator get away. He just couldn't place that sent but whoever it was, it didn't bring a good feeling. "Stiles." He hissed again.

Stiles started to turn and look at Scott. "Seriously, why are you letting your kid be like this? Step it up, man."

There was a moment of silence as the three boys looked back and forth between each other. In that moment, a guest entered their presence.

Theo Raeken.

 

There was Theo in all his steamy glory with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He'd come from the bathroom down the hall and was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he saw Stiles staring mouth agape.

Theo pull the toothbrush out of his mouth and licked his lips quickly. "Stiles." Theo looked at Liam with a look of horror. "Uh..." He heard the door close and spun around to find Scott all wolfed out and approaching him threateningly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing, Theo?!" shouted Scott as Theo backed towards the bed where Liam was scrambling to get to his feet with his sheets to cover his nakedness.

"Well, obviously, he's doing Liam!" said Stiles.

* * *

**!!!OR!!!**

* * *

 

Theo lie in bed spooning Liam slowly waking up from the best night of sleep he's had since he's been back. He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around Liam a little tighter and pulled him a little closer. All was well until he heard the door open. He opened his eyes wide and turned his head to see Scott standing in the doorway... completely thrown by what he was seeing.

They made eye contact and Theo unlatched his arms from Liam and mentally hit his head repeatedly. "Theo, What... what are you doing?"

"Uh..." Theo looked between Scott and his Beta trying to find a good explanation before he turned to sarcasm. "Well, obviously I'm trying to manipulate your Beta to my advantage."

Liam stirred in his sleep and stretched as he started to wake up. "Theo..." he whined reaching his arm back to try and grab his lover.

Stiles barged in. "What's takin' you so lo-" Stiles stopped when he saw Theo and Liam sitting next to each other in bed, topless, and presumably bottomless aswell. "Theo?"

"Uh... that's not Theo," claimed Liam. "That's..." He looked over at Theo to try and come up with an answer. "This is... uh... Hayden. She just looks like Theo-"

Theo glared at him with a hurt look on his face. "You're really gonna bring up your ex's name? Wow. What a dick."

"I'm not agreeing with Theo but that was a little bit uncalled for," admitted Stiles.

Liam groaned and plopped back down pulling the covers over his head. "Go away, Stiles."

Theo smiled down at Liam before looking up and Scott and Stiles happily. "You heard him."

"Scott, are you OK with this?" Stiles asked just as annoying as usual.

Scott was still staring at them speechless. "I... I... I mean, yeah. Liam, you can... like whoever you want but... does it really have to be Theo?"

"Yeah," said Stiles. "There are plenty of gay guys out there who haven't killed their sister."

Liam sat up fuming at Stiles at this point. "I don't care what the hell you think, Stiles."

"God, why do I feel like your father sometimes-"

"Stiles!" Scott spoke up loudly. "Don't you get it?"

Stiles looked at him dumbfounded.

"Theo is Liam's Allison," Scott said to him under his breath.

Scott looked at the unlikely pair on the bed. They did seem fond of each other. Of course, Theo was his Allison. It all made sense now. And right now he was being Liam's Chris Argent. He couldn't be Liam's Chris. "We'll leave you to it then."


End file.
